When the past comes back to bite
by Henry Uchiha
Summary: Ariel thought she had dealt with Ursula and managed to kill of the sea witch's sister. What she never expected was there to be a final member of the family for her to deal with... and now. The past has come back to haunt her as Ariel realizes that after killing Ursula... she had made a poor defenseless five year old a orphan. But now he's all grown up. And he wants Revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I'm really excited to be writing this. I have wanted to write a Little Mermaid fanfic for absolutely ages! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it. If you like it, review and follow! Enjoy!**

* * *

The sea raged violently as a large object slowly came sinking down to the sea bed. Black ink was seeping around the area as slowly a large ship came cascading into the depths. On the front was a figure. It's blood was pouring into the water around it. "No... please... oh dear Poseidon. No!" From the shadows slowly long purple tentacles began to feel their way over the cold rocks. Slowly a pale olive hand reached out and dug sharp nails into the rocks. "NO!" A scream roared out as the ship hit the sea bed and crushed a figure beneath it.

The figure behind the rocks slowly floated out as the long tentacles slowly caressed over the sand. It was a boy. He had soft olive toned skin and yet his body was lean and almost hypnotic. The boy looked barely older than five... and yet.

His tears and eyes became ancient and worn with grief within the few seconds of witnessing figures death. "Ursula?" He whispered as he saw the woman half crushed by the ship. Her eyes moved over weakly to him as she reached out and in her hand the light of her eyes began to drain to her palms. "Mother!" The boy sobbed as he laid his head on her arms and felt his black tears spill from his eyes. "Please don't leave me."  
"Take the shell... My sweet dear." Her empty cold eyes regarded on her son. "You will one day take the trident-"  
"But mother-" The boy began.  
"DON'T TALK BACK TO ME!" She coughed and raised her hand making the boy flinch. "You will hone your dark magic Maelstrom." She wheezed as slowly her blood began to drip down the side of her face. "And then when you are old enough. You will take the trident and kill the Princess Ariel and all of her blood line. Do you understand me?"  
"Yes mother." The boy whispered. His small tentacles reached out and curled around the necklace before putting on. Just like his mother and most people who lived down in the sea. He had a human upper half.. but more importantly, like he had inherited from his mother. His lower half was a group of tentacles which moved as the boy floated.

He had been a result of his mother's dark magic... and in being so.

He was going to be the greatest of them all... or so his mother thought. Not that she would tell him that.

Her eyes gazed at him one last time as she looked at the mess of ghostly white hair. They spiked forward yet they floated freely as the torrent moved through the locks. "Grow up strong." She whispered letting a smile crawl onto her face. _Find the love I never could_. she added in her thoughts.

Though it still looked as wicked and as evil as any other expression she chose.

The light finally completely faded from her eyes and her chest slowly stopped rising.

Maelstrom fell onto her arm as he wept. The only person in the world who had ever been there for him had just died. He slowly turned his eyes back to the surface. "You will pay." The emerald of his eyes slowly began to drain as they almost turned completely black. The shell around his neck was useless. He didn't need an item like his mother did. His magic ran in his veins.

He didn't notice as the shadows around the ship began to shift. "Poor unfortunate soul." A voice mocked as he whispered.  
"We can't leave him here! What would floatsom say?" A more a feminine voice scolded. Maelstrom still didn't look up as he held onto his mother's arm.  
"Well he is dead so i'm guessing he's not thinking about much!" The first voice snapped back. "Because of that Ariel!"

Maelstrom looked over and saw two long eels slowly sliding through the water as they circled around him. "But Ursula looked after the other two. Now it's our turn to repay the favor."  
"Think about it Astral! Do you trust the boy?"  
"Yes I do Mavral." The one named Astral slowly slid around Maelstrom gently, she knew it wouldn't be long till the guards came looking for the body. The boy would just be imprisoned unjustly... She couldn't let that happen after witnessing what had just happened to pulling him away. "Come on honey. You should get away from here before they come searching for the body." Astral purred into the boy's ear.  
"I can't leave her here to them!" He cried.  
"I know honey but please." She nestled her head against the boy's neck and wiped her tail under his eyes to swash away the black tears. "If they catch you, they will take you away." That seemed to get through to him. She felt him slightly lean into her tail which she curled around his hand. "Mavral come on!" She hissed and the other eels rolled his eyes as they began to snake away through the water pulling Maelstrom gently as they could. They both pretended to watch ahead as they heard the boy whisper. "I love you mother. I will make sure they pay for what they did."

Mavral met Astral's gaze and nodded as he agreed. _The boy would do nicely... it seemed he was his mother's son. "_He will be the one to take the trident." Marvral grinned darkly.  
"He will bring justice back to those of us who live in the dark. Rid the sea of Triton, once and for all!" Astral agreed. She looked back at the boy who still seemed lost and in a hopeless little world. "Don't worry darling." She knew she couldn't smile but tried to give it her best attempt. "You have us to look after you now. You can call me sister and him brother. We will care for you till you are big and strong."

_**-Twelve years later-**_

The sun set in the sky as the light ran over the giant white castle which rested next to the shore. A figure sighed as he lent on the railing and stared at the distant sea which laid just beyond the castle gate. The castle bathed in sun light during the day then in the evening it would be draped in starlight and be washed with a silver lace of moonlight which reflected from the tempting sea. "Daniel?" A voice called. "Daniel."

The figure sighed and lifted his sculpted handsome face. It was slightly tanned from being in the sun day after day. His blond was neatly combed... it was strange. Considering the color of his parent's hair, he never understood why he had blond hair. He wore a casual, pearl white button up shirt and formal black trousers. "What mother?" Daniel sighed as he glanced over his shoulder as his mom began to walk through the doorway.

She was dressed in a soft red dress which trailed behind her. On her feet were some crimson heels which matched her red hair that was braided down her back. She regarded her son gently with a gaze. She could see it in his cerulean eyes, how he craved to be by the sea. But she also knew the risks of letting him go back into the water. "You didn't come for dinner." Her son couldn't even look at her. "Daniel, you can talk to me you know." She reached out to rest her hand on his shoulder but her son just shouldered it away and she sighed as she turned away. "You shouldn't turn everyone away sweetie."  
"What ever mom." The boy sighed. He gazed longingly at the waves which were gently rolling by into a large pool under the cliff. Daniel had been surprised at the sheer amount of tunnels which lead into lakes around the castle. "I'll have dinner later." He muttered and Ariel just sighed, her son was stubborn... she knew who he got that from.

She placed a blessing kiss on his forehead before walking back inside.

Daniel on the other hand just turned back and stared at the water. "I can always talk to her?" He rolled his eyes and pulled out the length of rope he had been hiding since she had seen him. He often loved to sneak out the castle and just go to the lakes. But still... maybe he really should talk to his mom. "Yeah right." He tied it tightly around the marble railing before jumping over the side. "Cause you really care? You're that lost in your own little fairy tale land you don't even notice me half the time anymore!" The boy growled. "And even when you do it's just asking me about girls I meet around the dances." He slowly climbing down past the gate. From there it was a straight run to the beach.

His shirt collar came undone as he smiled brilliantly, kicking his shoes off and leaving them behind him in the sand as the water ran over his toes. His chest became exposed as a breezed ran through his shirt undoing another button or two. He quickly ruffled his blond hair so that the lock fell to a swerve over his eyes and he smiled with brilliant pearly teeth at the lake as he sprinted through the archway in the cliff.

He loved coming here because it was his own little den. Even as a boy when his parents had been away on far off trips to other lands he would sneak out during the night and come to watch the stars. "You can always talk to me you know?" He mocked his mother's words. As if it was all that easy.  
"If you believe that then you really live up to your hair color."  
"Who said that!" Daniel sat up quickly and looked around to see where the voice had come from.  
"Down here princess." A voice mocked.  
"Excuse me?" He frowned deeply as he looked down into the water next to him and flinched back holding back a scream.

He looked at a handsome boy who was lent on the side of the water. Daniel looked over the toned arms and soft olive toned skin before locking onto the emerald eyes. _Woah... hello prince charming._ He thought as a blush broke out across his cheeks. "Sorry, I must not have been clear enough." The boy coughed dramatically and cleared his throat before pulling Daniel down by his ear and shouting. "I SAID, IF YOU BELIEVE THAT THEN YOU REALLY LIVE UP TO YOUR HAIR COLOR!"  
"OW!" Daniel rubbed his ear as he held the side of his head. "WHY DO YOU SPEAK SO LOUD!?"  
"Wanted to get my point across." The boy grinned and Daniel frowned slightly before his eyes moved down the other boy's chest and locked onto some toned abs... oh dear god above.  
"Eyes up here handsome." The boy clicked his fingers and Daniel blushed brightly.  
"Who do you think you are! I'm-"  
"I don't really care." The boy shrugged. For a minute Daniel thought he saw something moving beneath the water... something dark... no it was just his imagination running wild. "I'm just here to do my job."  
"And what would that be?"  
"Oh honey. I hear you cry ever night." Daniel turned bright red. That was impossible. He only ever came here to cry. He spent countless nights crying because of the solitude he would often feel inside his heart. "And I've come to make you a deal. Now. What do you want."  
"Who the hell are you?" Daniel frowned.  
"My sweet, handsome prince." The boy grinned. "I'm your salvation though you can call me." The boy shot a sly smile as his white locks slowly spiked forward. "You can call me Maelstrom."

* * *

**Okay I know it's a short chapter but this is mainly just a tester. I will be updating on a weekly basis and my chapters will be longer than this. Anyway, If you like it review. In the next chapter we learn more about both characters. Will Daniel fall for the same trick his mother fell for before and be taken in by Maelstrom... or is something else at work here? Find out next time. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi, so I want to first apologise for how long it has taken to update this story, but also to thank each of you who have read this, reviewed it, favourited, followed or been patient enough to wait for a update. I thank you all and I apologise once again. **_**Warning: story contains BoyxBoy (don't like, then don't read), swearing, scenes of violence and some character deaths. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

_**-Twelve Years previously-**_

_"That's right my darling." _The slick voice purred as the sleek shape flowed through the water. Dark slimy scales catching and glinting the light as a beaten and rough looking mouth revealed a sharp and long line of barbed like teeth in what was attempted to be a grin. Blind milky eyes stared out certainly into the spot where now in the darkness and depths, the rocks were sliding away to reveal what looked like a large nest.

The rocks formed a small formation by the collapsed entrance to an old underwater sea cave. It was nothing big but only humble. It did it's job and to Astral and Mavral, that's all that they needed for now. A circle of rocks, placed around strategically to make a dip in the ground which was completely layered over with a soft and thick moss. Certain areas resembled beds, a nostalgic piece that neither of the two eels could change from their memories as they would remember their youth, laid out across them. But the nest was what they would use for now. There would be times for bigger fortunes later. Right now, Astral knew that they would have to keep their heads low for a while. That meant no going back to Ursula's cave. That meant no heading out to the cities, and most importantly of all... staying away from the kid's freaky and crazy aunt.

It wasn't as though they were creatures of extravagance... any more.

Both the eels were slick with black and crimson stained scales, which resembled thick and poisonous barbs more than anything else. Astral's blind eyes sought familiarity as with a great certainty she guided the others down into the nest. Her tail still curled tightly around the bony arms of the grieving child. _"Come this way my sweet. Your big sister shall care for you my dear." _She purred in her sweetly siren like voice.  
_"Bringing the child here of all places!" _Her brother scolded. _"We should be taking up residence in the castle! We have the child now, what more could we need!"  
"You want a greiving child to take on the king of the sea! Use your brain you moron!" _She scolded.

Her brother whipped around on her, letting loose a harsh screech and hiss. Mavral's eyes were anything but kind in approach right now. His blood lust running thickly through his veins, as he squared his eyes with her. His teeth barred, ready to thrash and rip into her, though as he stared into her eyes, he felt a thrill of fear burst around him. _"He is Ursula's child! He has the power-"  
"Having power, and having the capability to use it are two different things!" _Astral screamed into his face, making him flinch back violently now and leaving her to curl around the boy's thin and malnourished torso.

The boy still had dripping black tears which were staining the rocky floor. His skin had a strange purple tint along the deep olive tones, his ribs were showing to prove just how starved hungry the boy was. _With a mother like Ursula, he was lucky he got what he had. _Astral snarled in her thoughts, studying his imperfections further. She could tell there was already going to be a lot of work ahead of them to craft the boy into the weapon that they were going to need.

Tough love wasn't going to cut it.

Astral had her plan already set out in her head. Crown the boy with a flood of love. He knew misery quite well now. The death of that bitch Ursula was all that Astral had needed to start the wheel rolling. _Fill him with love and then take it away. Only when he understands the emotions can he truly know how to wield them like a sword. _She thought to herself.

But immediately she found herself reeling back the thought of starting with love. No. This was going to have to take very much, a lot of delicate and beautifully sewn care. It was the only way that she was going to be able to create this. _Like the perfect potion. _She smirked to herself. _The right ingredients, stirred together in the right order. She starved him of love, that will be the last emotion to work with. Right now he has misery in his skills. Let the next one be a little more daunting. _

Her eyes glistened.

_Let's get that magic flowing through those veins._

She nodded her head over to her brother who swam away quickly and came to a rest against the old stone bed. His tail constantly swaying ever so slightly through the dark depths. _"How are you my darling boy." _Astral purred as her sharp snout glided across Maelstrom's cheek, swiping away the tears and then spitting it out quickly as it crossed across her tooth. _Poison. _She thought bitterly. _How appropriate... _

Maelstrom however was trembling slightly as he stared blankly at the ground. He felt cold, like the inside of his body was being shoved into a glacier and being pushed deeper into it with every second. His tentacles were a writhing nest, unable to stay still, constantly curling around the rocks, against his conscious knowledge, pick them up and placing them into piles. "M-My Mommy-"  
_"She's gone." _Astral purred sweetly once more. An idea already glistening through her as she glided over his body. Letting her scales scratch him ever so slightly. _"The prince and that bitch killed her." _She confirmed, watching how Maelstrom's dark eyes were changing constantly, shifting between their beautiful emerald and pitch black. The tears were corroding the rocky ground beneath him as his fingers curled into fists. _"But don't worry." _She said with an air of superior knowing. Her gaze locked on the boy out the corner of her eye. _"However..." _She paused and watched as Maelstrom's trembling was becoming more dominant. _"It's not as though you are really losing anything."_

The child froze at that. His eyes locking in place on the eel as he turned his head ever so slightly. No other muscle allowing itself to move. "W-What do you mean?" He whimpered.  
_"Well, think about it." _Astral said ever so softly that the tone behind it could almost have come across as caring.

But there was no sincere bone in her body.

Sincerity and a heart were taken away from her to make more room for calculation and manipulation.

Her eyes locked with the child's as she swayed around him, circling him with certainty. _"She was more than happy to carry on with her plans. Even with you around sweet child." _She purred, watching how suddenly his eyes widened just ever so fractionally. Just enough that she noticed and was able to keep her inwardly aimed grin secret.  
"Mother was always ambitious!" Maelstrom exclaimed, his eyes beginning to show the first bit of uncertainty which he was trying to crush inside his head. Astral could even feel a small bit of pity like a dying ember as she watched him. The child was trying his hardest to crush the seed of doubt in his mind. She could see the focus behind his eyes to try and hold onto anything that was left of his mother's legacy. Trying to hold the smallest grip.

Now it was her job to crush it.

And she was going to love every second of it.

Her eyes roamed over the five year old as she grinned. Maelstrom may have been scrawny, but he was far intelligent beyond his years, almost double that of how old he was. Then again, Ursula had started working on him and created nothing less than a framing outline. It was Astral's job to fill in the lines, so to say. _"She could have finished the child and that human, right there and then." _Astral purred. _"She could have simply ordered the sea to destroy them. The power of the trident is certainly vast, we first hand know of this. But your mother lingered, she hesitated and she paid the ultimate price for it."  
_"Don't speak bad about my mother!" Maelstrom barked, the first sign of emotion breaking through his tears.  
_"Why. What can she do to stop me." _

Astral squared her face with the child's. Showing the sharp row of her teeth in the process. _"Think about it. Why would she have wanted all that power?" _She could see she was getting under Maelstrom's skin now. Her words were sinking into his head and he wasn't able to fight them off. Her questions were striking him like a sword to the heart and as fatal as a piercing through the throat.  
"S-She wanted to care for me-"  
_"She only wanted to care for herself." _Astral bluntly stated. _"Look at you for example. You are just a creation of dark magic. A weapon Ursula had tried to create."  
_"Stop!" Maelstrom barked, his eyes turning towards the ground. The tears coming faster now.  
_"You know the truth about her.  
_"Please. Please don't." He begged.

A five year old. Begging and pleading with someone not to tell the truth that no child should ever have to hear.

But Astral had no care.

This is what she had been waiting for.

A so with a sly grin, she whispered. _"She. Hated. You."  
_"Shut up."

But the eel was to lost in her barrage of her plan that she hadn't noticed the tone slipping from the child's voice as he now stared blankly at the ground. _"She hated every single fibre of your existence. You were her greatest spell gone wrong. You were biggest mistake."  
_"Shut up."  
_"Even as she was laying there dying. All she could probably think about was how she wished you were the one dying her place-"  
_"I SAID SHUT UP!"

Maelstrom's scream exploded out only after the snarl had left his mouth and his hands clamped down over his eyes. The black tears fading as his hair stood on end. His tentacles shined with a sleek of black as his agonised screams filled the sea.

Astral watched fascinated as the boy's nails broke free from his fingers and were replaced with fresh, sleek pearly white pointed ones. Sharper than most talons of claws could be. Blood and ink poured down from where the old ones had broke free. His teeth similarly showed a new change, some breaking free, canine teeth replacing the front four. His skin blushing and pulsing free of any purple tone and turning a deep and attractive olive toned.

The transformation looked agonising but most importantly, what Astral and Mavral kept their eyes on from the first start of the explosive reaction out the child, was how the water around him echoed with his scream, beginning to churn violently, the darkness around them rising and flowing as though it was a bodily aura around him. The pearly lights of the rocks around them was leached of anything they could give.

He was certainly living up to his namesake.

As the storm raged around him, Astral had to fight to keep herself close to the child as his powers were like an unrelenting explosion. _"Maelstrom! You have to calm down! You're going to bring them all here!" _She shouted, for the first time, raising her voice as out the corner of her eye she watched her brother kept swept away in a rip tide from the boy's magic.

But as he lowered his hands and revealed the complete pitch black orbs which were his eyes, she found herself lost in awe at the black aura which surrounded him. _Beautiful. _She thought as the darkness of it, bleached into her blind vision of her own enchanted and cursed eyes.

Maelstrom was a calm and dark certainty of black magic. The power in his blood, unrestrained and appropriately named as he was. "I shall soak these and all seven seas in the blood of my foes." His quiet voice was an echo of itself with the darkest of all confidence. "I shall watch as cities burn and fall to me. MY power shall reign the sea like Poseidon before me. I shall be the one master."  
_"And who will you start all of this with!" _Astral screamed with excitement.  
"TRITON"  
"Bingo." She smirked.

_**-Present day-**_

Daniel laid forward on the edge of the rock pool as he watched the boy in the centre ease himself back. Confident emerald eyes were piercing through the young prince as they watched him with complete confidence. "Nice name." The blond stated as he rose an eyebrow, trying desperately to keep his eyes from being tempted to run over the toning of strong muscles and skin that the other boy had, or the way that the winter snow like hair was sleeked back perfectly framing that handsome face. "Now how about you tell me your real name." He stated, his eyes narrowing with slight apprehension. "And why the hell are you in some random rock pool? This is the royal grounds! How could you-"  
"Maelstrom." The boy stated with a rose eyebrow.  
"What?"  
"My name. Its Maelstrom." He stated again.  
"Oh..."

Daniel threw his hand behind his head and brushed the back of his hair, rubbing his neck slightly. A habit he had picked up when he was younger. But still he was fighting to keep his face clear of an embarrassed crimson blush which was trying to paint his cheeks. It felt like this boy was staring at more than just him, like he was having his soul and body laid bare before him. "I'm sorry." He said quietly.  
"Why?"  
"It's a rather... awkward name to have isn't it-"  
"And just who decided that it is a weird name to have?" The boy grinned as though he was finding the whole situation around him completely amusing. Not one trace of insult was painted across him, only some kind of amusement, like Daniel was a small toddler who had just fallen over or something while trying to learn how to walk.  
"Well... it's just that it certainly isn't anything of normal-"  
"But what is normal except the opinion of the majority?" Maelstrom chuckled, leaning his head back and letting the fading sunlight wash over his face. "Of all the spots to catch the sun, I always did find that this was the best. You can tend to see quite a lot from here." Those emerald eyes shot back and raked over Daniel's chest, making the flustered prince blush brightly as he pulled his shirt tighter around himself.  
"Oh don't worry princess, you're not as half bad looking as you thin you are."  
"Stop calling me that!" Daniel snapped. "I am Prince Daniel! Heir to the throne! The morning light on the sea!"  
"And who the hell cares." Maelstrom said with an intense air of being bored. He made no attempt to hide it as he flexed his fingers and flicked droplets of water through the air, not even looking in the Prince's direction. He didn't say it out of malice, but out of simple fact as Daniel was left speechless. "I'm only wondering."

The boy turned over in the water and once more, Daniel thought he saw a cluster of shadow like objects move just beneath the surface. "W-Well-" He began but was cut off as Maelstrom slowly began to crawl over through the water towards him lazily. His eyes half lidded and completely bored.  
"I only ask out of fact. By the sounds of it, not many people do." He gave a slight grin revealing his perfect teeth. His hand resting on the strong tone of his muscles, drawing Daniel's eyes to it. "You go on about your _dear... sweet _mother." His gaze became slightly sharper at that, lasting only the split and smallest of a second, that Daniel ended up thinking he must have imagined it. "How she offers you support but yet you still are here. Miserable. Moping-"  
"I am not moping!"  
"Acting like a pained and hurt damsel, waiting for something to change when you have no balls to do it yourself."

His words felt like a strong and completely deadly punch into every part of Daniel, leaving the boy no space to speak, but to only lay there, speechless, dumbfounded and completely unable and unsure what to say. The thing was though, he knew that the other boy wasn't being horrible! He was saying it as though it was all simply a matter of facts which were why he was like this.

And deep down, Daniel knew that he was right.

"Plus." Maelstrom said as he rested his arms against the rocks, so his face and Daniel's were nearly but only a hairs width away from each other. The strange boy's eyes were half lidded and his face upturned slightly, but how ever hard he tried, Daniel found that he couldn't move away. Like his body was heavily weighed down with lead.

Daniel hardly noticed the part of his mind which was screaming that he _didn't _want to move at all but only edge forward all the more and fill the space which was between them.

But Maelstrom did notice this.

"You haven't even mentioned your dearest father yet, indicating that you have completely already forsaken hope of there being any consolation of your problems working out with him." Each word that left Maelstrom's mouth seemed to sink further and further into Daniel like a pained dagger. "So come and tell me your problems my beautiful Prince."  
"Why." Daniel frowned slightly, eyes narrowed further in a lacking trust, though his heart was hammering like mad inside of his chest. "Because you're my 'salvation'? Because I've heard the others say that plenty of time before."  
"Oh, but I'm certainly not like the others my darling."

Daniel froze as the smooth palm of the other boy came to a rest against his cheek. The water caressed into his skin, easing away all movements of tension which was coursing through Daniel's body. Making it so that the boy even let out a soft moan as the bliss coursed through his body.

He hardly noticed the faint black shock wave of colour burst through Maelstrom's eyes for a couple of seconds as the bliss moved through Daniel. "There we go my sweet. Ease yourself, you poor, unfortunate soul." He purred. "Look at you as fragile as a flower and yet as lonely as the one which grows on the wall."  
"So lonely." Daniel whispered back, lost in the wave of bliss which was sweeping through him, he barely noticed himself nodding along to Maelstrom's comment which his normal pride would have made him shout at, even if it may have been true.  
"But you don't have to be."

Maelstrom's eyes locked onto the castle in the distance. A dark smirk playing along his lips. "Now, you see, I can help you with that."

His eyes flashed like lightning and thunder on a distant storm. "I certainly, can help you with that problem."


End file.
